User talk:Opark 77
images Sorry- I've been on Wikia a long time and never worried about tagging images like that- but on this Wiki I will. They were found on the GoT facebook link 21:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) main page portal I think we might need to change up the cast portal. Season 1 characters who have died (mainly Drogo) might need to be removed, so we can add a new Season 2 character that is of more importance. Like Stannis for instance :) What do you think? 05:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Why did you remove the trailer that aired last night, that i added to the main page? Those are pretty important :) 15:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Also, how do I add the Fair Use to the images? I can't figure out the link... And one last thing lol.. you might want to move the trailer to the top? Just because it's the latest news? And your slider is gone also, the first one...unless you meant to remove it. 16:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, oops- I thought you'd want your's in the top slot- I think it's totally relevant and looks great in the first spot :) Sorry if my typing is crap- it's hard to see the gray over the crown some times :( 16:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I figured out how to add the fairuse template :) You don't have to worry about me anymore lol B. Thanks, I was going a round-about way of doing it- much appreciation :) B. Sure thing! Glad the show finally started. It was always my intention on coming back 100% when it did :) I have a break from my True Blood Wiki for awhile. Yeah, I use that Archive box on my TB Wiki.. it's just so much easier/neater. B. Pyke HBO Central Europe released next week's episode early on their localised version of HBO Go. A fan from that region provided the screencap.--Werthead 19:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin Template I adjusted the admin template for visibility, and to match the season 2 color scheme. It still reflected the previous color scheme, which created a visibility issue with the current link text color against the previously light grey background. Not a big deal, just letting you know I'm the one who made the change without you having to look into it when you notice. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Character portal Why the move to put the vids above the character portal? Just curious... :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::...Spoiled? You mean, they haven't gotten through Season 1 yet to know that Ned & Drogo die? It seems rather silly to seek out a wiki about a series you are not up-to-date on. I mean, I hate spoilers too - I've been unavoidably "spoiled" by being assigned to something that I haven't watched or completed yet, but I didn't have a choice. I think the portal belongs at the top, it seems odd to have it so far down. Also, for someone who hasn't seen all of Season 1, let alone any of Season 2, those trailers contain MAJOR spoilers. For those who ARE caught up, the vast majority will find that portal quite useful, and for those who are not... again, why would someone seek out a site dedicated to providing current info on the show when they, themselves are not current? You can't complain about Game of Thrones spoilers when you navigate to Game-of-Thrones-pedia. I never finished "Lost," but if I ever got a wild hair to do so, I wouldn't be hanging out over on Lostpedia until I was done, and if I did decide to visit it, I wouldn't be surprised about finding spoilers there. ::This is the same reason I'm against littering a wiki with ~Spoiler Alert~ tags on all pages that contain spoilers. A fan/user visiting this site - while not themselves being up-to-date - MUST realize that the site will be, and I think trying to cater to that minority is not fair to all the other fans of the show. ~rant over~ ::That said, in trying to be both logical AND accommodating, perhaps we should revert to not shading the deceased characters? It's a neat effect, in my opinion, but: those who are caught up don't need that as a reference, and those who aren't will be "spoiled" by it. Another option would be to switch from shading them red to turning them grey-scale (black & white). This would be a much more subtle way of getting the point across without being so obvious to series newcomers ( who should know there will be spoilers here! :P ). ::Anyway, that's my 22₵ worth. Let me know if you want me to replace those images, my vote would lean strongly toward getting the portal back up top no matter what we have to do to it. :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 14:50, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I've been considering that as well. Brainstorm with me on how to proceed - Shall we drop the dead Season 1 characters, or keep them? At this point, my Season 2 adds would be: Definitely: *Gendry Waters *Stannis Baratheon *Renly Baratheon *Melisandre Possibly: *Ros *Bran Stark *? *? :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 15:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) New skin I don't like the grey. I think it ruins the transparency effect, and makes the links - with the new color - just that much less readable (mind you, not unreadable, just less readable) since the contrast is less dramatic. I'm not anti-compromise though, so if that's what we need to do in order to satisfy some dislikes, then so be it. I didn't design it to make anyone feel less warm & fuzzy about this wiki. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 14:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) New wordmark I still never saw the new wordmark go live, and on my end (even after cache-dumping & purging) I still see the original white logo, so if you're seeing the new one, then it's definitely an internal image caching issue. If you've reverted to the previous logo, then it's a simple matter of allowing time for it to settle in. I will say - though it may be frustrating to "just wait" - every time you try again & save, the caching "timer" starts over again at zero so-to-speak. This is a widespread issue. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 15:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I was just going to ask about the Woodmark. It was back to the "white" one earlier, but now back to the old one. But Xd1 answered my question :) Also, in the visual editing boxes, I'm still having trouble seeing my font over the transparent background? Sometimes I feel like writing in "Visual", but it's so difficult. Does that HAVE to be transparent also? 21:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Just ask and see what you can do. I don't want to have to go through any more work than I have to. I already am so rushed to keep up with so many pages :) Thanks for your help. -- 22:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Cersei's bastards The current family tree template still commonly lists Cersei's three children as Robert's children, even though they're really Jaime's. We should really have some way of representing this; probably by keeping Robert in the tree, but representing the link in a different color (whatever shows up well, like blue or red or something). Baratheon family tree I think that you should exchange Barra and "other women" with Cersei and Jaime. And in general, I think the images in all family trees should be smaller.--Gonzalo84 16:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Legendary heroes navbox Something's wrong with it.--Gonzalo84 17:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Houses infobox I have added the "Ancestors" field to separate long deceased members from those closer to the present generation.--Gonzalo84 17:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Visual mode I had to actually go in and enable it to see what you were talking about, since it's pretty much useless in every way for anything I do. I'm not 100% I know what the issue is, or what it's "supposed" to look like, but no - there's not much that can be done about they way it looks now. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Haystack Hall Yup, a whole bunch of new location pins need to be made up. Will try to get to that soon enough. However, I have to go prepare for an interview with George RR Martin I'm conducting on Sunday :-) --Werthead 20:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I just wonder why it does that? Why can't visual mode be in black, and not show the crown? -- 23:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, because some Wikia Contributors may not know about "Source" versus "Visual" you know- I didn't at first either. 23:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Family tree templates Baratheon family tree It's looking good, the 2 main things that seem off to me at this point are pairing between Robert & "Various women" and having Cersei/Jaime on the row below Robert. With the "various women" - I do think that slot needs to be there, but the tree doesn't read quite right to have various women be the mother of both various bastards and Gendry, making it read like Gendry has multiple mothers. It's tough with him, because he's obviously going to get some screen time, but unless we know his mother, it looks strange to me to have him branched off the various women pairing rather than included in the various bastards. With Cersei and Jamie being a line below Robert - generally in family trees like this, each line represents a new generation. In this case, it looks as though Cersei is Robert's daughter. Feel free to ignore all this. :P lol :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually... Ummm.... I think it looks great the way it is right now! I wasn't sure how it could be done like it is, but I think it's pretty clear the way you've got it. It is a little on the unconventional side, but so was Robert's love life! lmao ::So yeah, I didn't mean to be so nitpicky, but I don't see how it could be built any differently to show as much of it as possible as clearly as possible other than the way you have it now. Well done! :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Adam Marbrand and Eon Hunter We considered the old knight at the Eyrie to be the "Tv Eon Hunter" because of the lines, even though the book Eon Hunter was older and gouty. Per that example could we consider "Lannister bannerman 2" to be "TV Adam Marbrand"?--Gonzalo84 21:02, April 5, 2012 (UTC)